Time Together
by ficfan11
Summary: Daniel and Ali future-shot based loosely around my other one. Read that one first or this wont make much sense. Please R&R. FLUFF!


_A/N: Another Karate Kid one-shot. Based loosely around my other one, Daniel and Ali, if you haven't read that one I suggest you read that one first. This one is a future-shot and is set after Daniel and Ali have gotten married. The year is around 2000, so they are twenty eight to twenty nine. If they seem OOC remember they are adults not teenagers. This is my first attempt at just pointless fluff, with hardly any plot._

Daniel LaRusso felt warm rays of the sun, flow through the window as he woke up. He groaned and rolled over. He really didn't know why he was awake now, he had got back really late from a meeting last night with the martial arts rules and regulations board. After brushing his teeth, he had collapsed into bed. However today was his day off, he could do as much or as little, as he wanted all day. Right now he just wanted to go back to sleep. Then he felt a warm body press into his back.

He rolled over and saw his beautiful wife of five, and his partner of thirteen years; Ali LaRusso (Maiden name Mills.) She was even more beautiful than the day they had reunited thirteen years ago. The years had seen her transform from a pretty, flirty teenager into a beautiful, mature grown up woman. She had grown her hair into long silky blonde mane and she had also grown a couple of inches. She was in Daniels eyes the most beautiful thing ever to walk this earth. He shifted his position slightly and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer towards him. As he felt his eyes drift shut out again he muttered a barely audible, "I love you" before falling asleep.

Ali felt her eyes flutter open and her saw her husband, fast asleep. She smiled. She didn't think it was very fair the amount of time the two of them got together. With Daniel's job at the Karate league as head of the rules and regulations office and Ali helping out at Mr Miyagi's shop a few hours a week. They very rarely got good quality time together. All they got was a few hours on the occasional evening at best. This was all because Daniel either worked quite late and when he got home they had a quick dinner and then he had paperwork or very occasionally they got to cuddle up on the sofa together. Or he went traveling and was away for weeks at a time. Such as when he went to officiate at the Nineteen ninety eight Olympics.

Ali then felt her husband's arm around her. She smiled. She loved the feeling of his toned arms around her, she felt safe and it was where she fitted best snuggled into his side. She scooted as close to him as possible where they fitted perfectly like the missing pieces of a puzzle. She buried her head in his chest and smiled even wider. She loved this man with all her heart, mind and soul, she still regretted leaving him for the football player even though it was fifteen years ago.

Even though they could have more time together if Daniel had taken up on the chances he had to become an international Karate champion he had respected Mr Miyagi's words and had chosen not to use Karate just to be rewarded. So he had taken up on the offer to become part of the team that made sure the rules of Karate stayed enforced and the martial art wasn't abused, like Daniel had seen it done many times, as a teenager.

Then Ali closed her eyes. She felt sleep starting to come over her. She quickly snaked her arm around her husband and hooked her leg around his. She let out a contented sigh before succumbing to the sleep that had been threatening since Ali opened her eyes.

A few hours later Ali woke up. Not because of a noise, but a lack of something. She was used to Daniel's warm body pressed into hers. The warmth of his body covering her more effectively than any duvet. She also missed Daniel's arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him, making her feel as safe as possible. She looked at his space on the mattress and wondered where he was. She fervently hoped he hadn't got up early and to do some paperwork. She often said that his job was grinding him to the ground and she had talked to him, but he had always told her he could handle it, and he could. Just. It was his day off today and she just wanted to spend it with him.

Then she heard the creaking of the floorboards in the hallway outside the bedroom. Then the door opened, and Daniel walked in. He was holding a breakfast tray with a large platter on top of it, then he put it down next to her. Ali felt her heart swell with her love for this man. One day he had off and he got up early to make her breakfast. It seemed quite a simple action but it meant so much to her. Then he got back in bed, and kissed her on the cheek. But Ali smirked and shook her head. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his lips to hers in a fiery passionate kiss. When the kiss broke Daniel looked bewildered and Ali just giggled. She leant against his ear and breathed in a husky voice, "Good morning, Daniel".

Daniel broke out of his shock as Ali pulled away. He sat up next to her against the headboard and wrapped and arm around her. "Good morning to you to".

Ali smiled and leant back against him putting her head on his shoulder. She smiled and sighed contently. She craved moments like this, just the two of them together they reminded her of how much she loved him.

After a while Daniel said, "Aren't you going to eat the breakfast I made you"?

Ali smiled and pulled the plate towards her. "Yes but only if you help me, you got up and made it, it's only fair you eat it too". Daniel nodded and picked of a piece of bacon. For a while they just ate. After sweeping the mess of the mattress and putting the plate on the floor Ali spoke. "Daniel honey, don't think I love this but why? I would have thought you wanted to lie in for a bit today. I mean it's your only day off, why get up early to make me happy?"

Daniel shook his head. "Do I need a reason to please the most beautiful person in the world"?

Ali smirked, then she spoke. "Well Mr Sexiest man alive I have a few other ways you can _please _me, would you like to see what they are"?

Daniel smiled again, "I would love to, Mrs LaRusso". He moved in and kissed her passionately and soon there hands were roaming and needless to say neither of them, left the bedroom for a few more hours".

_A/N: man this has been on my computer for like three months, hope it was okay. Please review_


End file.
